


Damnatio memoriae

by TheRedThread



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Raphael, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Raphael doesn't remember being a vampire, Simon finally gets to show off, Simon training Raphael, Temporary Amnesia, Warlock magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedThread/pseuds/TheRedThread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon chose to side with the angels.<br/>Naturally, at the time, he thought it was the shadowhunters, looking back now, he can tell that Raphael wasn't named after an archangel for kicks, he deserved the title more than these self-centered assholes. </p><p>Guilt was an ugly feeling and Simon wasn't used to it being the first and last emotion he felt every day.</p><p>His heart started sinking as it became obvious that the pull was leading him to that person, in a flash Simon crossed the distance and stared in horror at Raphael's seemingly dead body, no heart beat, no breathing.<br/>Panicked, Simon reached out and started shaking him, repeating his name with a shaky voice "Raphael ! No no no no shit".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damnatio memoriae

**Author's Note:**

> All I wanted to do after watching ep 13 was to forget it ever happened and then it turned into this.  
> Sometimes bad things happen for a good reason and this fic is supposedly the good reason here :D

It's been almost two weeks since the clan turned his back on him, he had ceased to feel the bond between them like it had been puposely switched off.  
Simon had been crashing at the institute at first then at Magnus place when the looks the other shadowhunters gave him became too overwhelming.  
Angel blood or not they were acting like dicks, probably blaming him for all that went wrong that night, Jace's disappearance, losing the mortal cup to Valentine, or the freaking apocalypse for all he knew. Feeding inside the institute was challenging to say the least.  
He felt like an outsider. He never had that problem at Hotel DuMort, he comes to realise. Sure the vamps were creepy as fuck but ever since Raphael had first introduced him, he was instantly accepted as one of them, had been fed and offered a place to stay, indefinitely, had been trained and protected... and yet he chose to throw it all away and side with the angels.  
Naturally, at the time, he thought it was the shadowhunters, looking back now, he can tell that Raphael wasn't named after an archangel for kicks, he deserved the title more than these self-centered assholes.  
Simon had started hanging out at his old home on days where Alec visited Magnus and he felt too much like a third wheel. Training paid off, he was able to control himself around his mother and sister as long as he remembered to feed at night, he wondered what Raphael would think of his progress. Keeping his sleeping habits from his mom and avoid the sun were trickier.  
Clary provided him with blood from hospitals she broke into, she was over the moon to have her mother back and it should be reason enough to stop Simon from rethinking his decision but he was honestly miserable, Raphael was right, he had betrayed the only person who was genuinely willing to help him after being turned, they could've found another way to save Clary's mom, he realised bitterly. Guilt was an ugly feeling and Simon wasn't used to it being the first and last emotion he felt every day.  
It happened when he was home, pretending to be asleep at night, he felt his bond with the clan stir, then a tug followed by a pull so strong it made his stomach swirl, he hurriedly put some jeans on and literally followed his gut, the invisible pull leading him out the window, down the road and further away.  
Entering what he recalled was the cemetery he crawled out from after he first died, Simon didn't stop walking until he could make out a lifeless body laying on the cold ground. His heart started sinking as it became obvious that the pull was leading him to that person, in a flash Simon crossed the distance and stared in horror at Raphael's seemingly dead body, no heart beat, no breathing.  
Panicked, Simon reached out and started shaking him, repeating his name with a shaky voice "Raphael ! No no no no shit".  
He was looking for injuries, hands roaming over him, preparing to lift him bridal stile and take him to Magnus when Raphael batted his hand away groaning in the process, Simon froze, arms practicly wrapped around him and thought about all the reasons this couldn't end up well for him.  
Raphael started grudgingly blinking his eyes open like a petulant child then he stilled completely, looking Simon dead in the eye.  
That's it, Simon thought, he's gonna bite my head off... Shit my neck is exposed. I'm gonna die. He opened his mouth to apologise, to explain himself "Raphael! I- I didn't..."  
Raphael blinked then interrupted him "Who are you ?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all you guys enjoyed that little cliffhanger ! I will update soon.  
> Also this is the first fic I ever posted and english is not my native language, so comments and kudos are going to make my day and lift my mood.  
> Feel free to correct any mistake you find, I will give you a cookie for teaching me something.


End file.
